Today, My Life Begins
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Nenek gilanya menghilang. Dibuang ke Seoul. Terdampar di tempat pasangan nyentrik. Tidak sengaja masuk Tohoshinki Gakuen. Mendadak menjadi musuh nomor wahid sekolah itu. Hebat bukan, Han Jae Joong. Han? Oh hebat sekali./Yunjae/Warn inside/RnR


**They Belong to GOD**

**.**

**Today, My Life Begins by Pelangi Senja**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU/OOC/TYPO(S)/SHOUNEN-AI/Prolog terinspirasi oleh Aidoru no Sekai ni Yoroshiku karya Orihara Ran selebihnya imajinasi senja ^^**

**.**

**Enjoy it guys**

* * *

Puluhan mil ke seletan dari distrik Nara, Jepang. Terdapat sebuah desa terpencil nan asri, ketenangan dengan hamparan sawah yang dilindungi pegunungan yang berdiri megah. Memang belum banyak yang mengetahui desa ini. Desa yang dipenuhi warga yang sangat ramah dan tidak pernah ada perkelahian di desa ini. Eum~ mungkin ada pengecualian untuk yang satu ini.

**BRAKK! BUAGH! HUAAA!**

"Huaaa~ ampun! Jaejoong! Kumohon ampuni aku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika takoyaki itu milikmu. Jika aku tahu, pasti aku tidak akan memakannya. Huaaa jangan memukulku lagi!"

"TIDAK TAHU KATAMU?! HAH! KAU MAU MATI?!" Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu kembali memukuli korbannya tanpa berprikekorbanan. Pemuda cantik itu ingin sekali mematahkan leher temannya itu. Tidak tahukah ia, jika Jaejoong sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membeli takoyaki di desa sebelah?

Ia hanya meninggalkan takoyaki itu sebentar untuk mencuci tangannya. Namun, apa yang ia dapat? Temannya yang baik itu telah 'membantunya' mengahabiskan takoyaki yang sudah lama diidam-idamkannya. Hahaha… sepertinya temannya ini sudah benar-benar merindukan neraka. _Well_, dengan senang hati Jaejoong akan mengirimnya ke neraka, kalau perlu neraka tingkat 7. Paling dasar.

Jaejoong kembali memukuli pemuda malang itu sama pemuda itu mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Ckckck… yang sabar ya?

"Ada apa ini?" Suara seorang wanita tua menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Nenek!" Kedua pemuda dekil itu menoleh ke arah wanita tua itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong?" Jaejoong langsung melepas pemuda malang itu. Ah~ lihatlah pemuda itu, nyawanya seolah sudah menggantung di mulutnya.

"Nenek~ hueee~ orang jelek ini hiks… dia sudah memakan takoyaki milik Jae. Padahal Jae.. hiks… sudah mengumpulkan hiks… uang dengan susah payah hiks…" Jaejoong langsung melancarkan wajah memelasnya, benar-benar acting yang hebat. Dia pantas mendapat piala Oscar karena actingnya itu. Jurus yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk melawan neneknya. Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Dasar ular betina berbisa," komentar neneknya muak melihat jurus yang sudah kadaluarsa itu.

"Aku laki-laki, Nek!"

"Kheheheheh~" Ah hampir saja lupa. Pemuda malang itu sepertinya tidak bisa membaca situasi. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa di tengah maut yang masih mengintainya itu. Ya, ya… mungkin malaikat maut sedang sarapan di kedai sebelah tetapi tidak ingatkah dia Jaejoong dengan senang hati menggantikan pekerjaan malaikat maut itu?

Pemuda yang tergeletak di tanah itu langsung menghentikan tawanya begitu menyadari ia tengah ditatap seekor ular betina yang kelaparan. Ia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah ini imajinasinya terlalu bagus atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Jaejoong berubah menjadi medusa yang siap menerkamnya.

Sebelum sempat menerkam pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sang nenek memukul tengkuk Jaejoong hingga pingsan. Jika pemuda itu tidak ingat bahwa ia seorang pemuda, mungkin sekarang ia berteriak melingking. Apa-apaan itu?! Medusa kalah dengan nenek medusa!

"Pulanglah Shino, sebelum kau tak bisa melihat matahari sore ini." Buru-buru Shino bangkit dan membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum lari hingga berguling-guling, mengingat kediaman Kim memang berada di atas bukit. Kim? Yeah mereka memang bukan penduduk asli desa ini.

Nenek itu melihat cucunya dengan menyeringai. Dibelainya rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi, Jaejoong. Besok pagi kau akan menemukan kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya." Perlahan seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Nah~ kita bisa melihat gen yang berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong diwarisi dari siapa.

* * *

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ia menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di kamar sederhananya. Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Haah~ nenek benar-benar mengerikan." Jaejoong pun keluar kamar untuk mencari segelas air. Namun, sebelum itu ia menyempatkan berdoa di depan foto kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal seperti biasa.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh sebuah koper besar dan di samping koper tersebut terdapat surat. Jaejoong yang panik langsung mencari neneknya namun nihil, ia tak menemukan neneknya. Kamar neneknya pun sudah kosong. Dengan loyo ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan koper besar itu. Apa ia diusir? Jaejoong hampir saja menangis saat ia melihat sepucuk surat di atas koper itu. Ah ini tulisan neneknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-16, Jaejoongie," baca Jaejoong kata-kata pertama yang ada di surat itu. "Ah iya sekarang tanggal 4 Febuari." Jaejoong pun melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Selamat ulang tahun ke-16, Jaejoongie. Nenekmu yang cantik ini memiliki kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau pasti sudah melihat koper itu. Nah~ tanpa menunggu lama cepatlah pergi ke Korea Selatan! Manfaatkan wajahmu itu! Jangan memasang tampang bodoh itu, kau terlihat semakin bodoh. Ah iya kau tak perlu khawatir, nenek sudah menyiapkan segalanya karena nenek tahu kau begitu bodoh. Paspr, visa, dan alamat tempat tinggalmu selama di Seoul. Kau akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Han, tenang meraka teman nenek. Hahaha… tenang nenek akan menemuimu saat kau sudah menjadi orang besar. Berjuanglah cucu bodohku!_

_PS: Kau tak boleh menggunakan nama Kim di Korea. Kau akan menjadi Han Jae Joong selama di Seoul. Berjalanlah perlahan dan temukan apa yang kau cari. Sekarang apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat berangkat bodoh! Pesawat berangkat pukul 10, jika kau terlambat aku akan membunuhmu!_

_Nenekmu yang cantik_

_KIM BU YOUNG_

Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih dilukisi air liur itu pucat pasi. Rambutnya yang masih melawan gravitasi khas orang bangun tidur itu semakin acak-acakan saat ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"APA-APAAN INI?! APANYA YANG KEJUTAN ULANG TAHUN?!" Jaejoong berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia melihat jam dinding di hadapannya. Mulutnya semakin menganga lebar.

"HUAAAA!"

Sabar ya Kim Jaejoong. Eh? Han Jaejoong.

To Be Continue

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

Lanjut or delete? ._.

Big thanks for **runashine88 :D**

Terima kasih karena sudah mengoreksi Senja ^^

Give me some review please~ m(_ _)m semakin banyak review semakin cepat update (InsyaAllah #plak) Please **don't be silent readers**.


End file.
